Shout of Loyalty 1
is a war game created by Active Vision. It was released for the Ps2, P-Box, and GameSphere, in 2006. Gameplay Shout of Loyalty is a first-person shooter. Your character either uses a sub-machine pie-gun, or a pie-rifle. Plot In Shout of Loyalty, you play as two races, High Penguins, and a Snowviet soldier. High Penguin Campaign In the beginning of this campaign, you are playing as Private Patrick McTocks. After the bombing of Triskelle's mother, you are crossing the border into modern day South Pole Council, where the Naughtzees have set up shop. After your squad rescues a hostage, they find out that there are more hostages. One hostage is a field general, who promotes everyone after he is rescued. After the Hostage level, your squad heads up to a mountain, where the Naughtzees held their pie supplies. While there, they find out there is a concentration camp, and your seven-man squad has to liberate it. During the fight, Sgt. Henry steps on a land mine, and pies cover him up. He later dies from his wounds. Cpl. Murdock takes over the squad, and is promoted. Your squad boards a ship heading for the Good Guy territory on the West Side of Antarctica. Just as you reach the boder of the Good Guy Territory and the Khanzem territory, you are ambushed by the Naughtzee. After surviving the ambush, PFC. mcHenry discovers three Anti-Air Cannons destroying allied planes. You take them out, only to be attacked by tanks. After running and shooting, air support comes in and destroys the tanks. The squad heads back to the Good Guy TERRITOry on the East. They land in a town being attacked by the Naughtzee. While fighting, Cpl. Johnson tries to open a door, and is shot by pies, and killed. The battle ends when the entire division chases the Naughtzees to a graveyard, where they are thrown into graves, and buried there, leaving them with a butter knife. Your squad meets Triskelle, who ordered them to bring ten other squads, and attack the Khanzem capital. You take control of tank, and nearly die, but then, a soldier carries you to safety. The person in charge of your group, Cpt. Hacksen, orders them to destroy the Naughtzee army HQ, where PFC. McHenry and Pvt. O'Brian died. After the bold attack, you and Sgt. Murdock are both promoted to Lietenauts, and are put in charge of the division that will push the final assault on Khanzem. The end scene closes with you and Sgt. Murdock saying good-bye to each other, both of you taking on your own squad, as you are the only two remaining from the old squad. Snowviet Campaign You play as Sgt. Jim Baron. In the beginning, you are being tortured by Naughtzees to find out the secret passage to the Snowviet Capital. Your friend, Cpl. Hanson, dies from boredom, and you kick the two Naughtzees in the faces, knocking them out. You eventually escape from the chamber, and take the Naughtzee soldier's guns. You manage to sneak up on the Naughtzee's there, and silently put a pie in their face. You are rescued by your old squad, and destroy the Naughtzee torture chamber. Later, you man a machine gun, and drive away from a Naughtzee town. Your squad's car is destroyed, and you have to hold up until reinforcements arrive. Pvt. Hyo sacrafice himself so your squad can escape. Just as you think your divison won the town, a counterattack is forced, and have to take cover in a building. Air SUPPORt arrives, and your squad is saved. Your squad later joins a group of elite Snowviet Fighters. The elite squad is tasked with liberating a concentration camp, and afte destroying the gates, you are attacked by a pie tank. You climb inside the tank, and have a fist fight wih the crew, and take control of the tank. You destroy the gates holding the prisoners. As your last mission, you have to break in a Khanzem data office, where you find out two of your soldiers(Cpl. Bonate and Pfc. Tim) are working with the Naughtzee. They were recently promoted to Captains, because they shot down twenty Naughtzees each. They took over a division, and now, they make your division wanted fugitives. Your divisin is outnumbered 3-1, but eventually, the Naughtzee fall back, and you kill the remaining rogue soldiers(with pie). Later, your squad confronts an weapon-less Bonate and Tim, and Tim throws a pie at Sgt. Jack, where your comrades open fire at Bonate, and you hav a fist fight with Tim. Eventually, you throw a pie in his face, and he dies. Later, your remaining comarades, Cpl. Hank, Pfc. Roboich, and CPl. Kacks, and promote to Sgt., and you are promoted to Lietenenant. The end scene closes with your old squad taking command of the new Elite Division, who is in charge of the Rogue Soldiers who went rogue during Khanzem. Characters Bolded characters died. Bolded Italics is dead rogues. Slashes means the ranks they held throughout the game. High Penguin Squad * Pvt/Cpl/Sgt/Lt Patrick McTocks (Player) * Sgt. Peter Henry * Cpl/Sgt/Lt Trent Murdock * Pfc. Stephen McHenry * Pvt. Hank O'Brian Snowviet Squad * Sgt/Lt Jim Baron (Player) * Cpl John Hanson * Pvt Joesph Hyo * Cpl/Cpt Rudy Bonate * Pfc/Cpt Scotty Tim * Cpl/Sgt Henry Hank * Pfc/Sgt Jacob Roboich * Cpl/Sgt Noah Kacks Reception Shout of Loyalty got hih ratings, the lowest being 8.5. Due to high sales, they earned nough money to make higher quality games, and eventually made 6 Shout of Loyalty games. Trivia * Because sales for the GameSphere was horrible, they never make any Shout of Loyalty games for Snowtendo consoles. * Both playable characters are playable in the sequel. See Also * Shout of Loyalty 2:Soldier's Code Category:Items Category:Video Games